Runaway Bride
by IwtchCraft
Summary: Star Butterfly has been living an amazing life here on earth. She has her overprotective pal Marco, his family along with friends, and many other strangers she'll soon get to meet. However, her parents delivers her a message that she has an arranged marriage with her old childhood friend Lucifer, the son of Ludo and the deceased vampire queen, Maretta.


**Chapter 1: To be, or Not to be**

* * *

 **I welcome you all to my first chapter of Runaway Bride! I apologize from my last story "Explosions" and for it not having any chapters. I am new here so it's kinda hard to adjust to the new style. My friend is adjusting to Fimfiction so I have to at least learn to adjust here! So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Marco! I don't wanna be late!" Star yelled, speeding up on her scooter.

"Well it would be nice if my feet had a rocket boost." Marco complained.

It had been five minutes, and the duo Marco and Star missed the bus, so they became late for school. Due to their morning routine of defeating Ludo. Star rode on her scooter, which was sky blue covered with rainbows and unicorns. Marco however, was having a hard time on his plain red bike.

He became exhausted. He never really rode his bike that often, but it seemed to be the only way to get to school faster. But, he no longer had the strength to go any further. Star stopped her scooter, turning her head and seeing her dear friend inhaling and exhaling. He began laying on the front of his bike exhaustingly.

"C'mon slow poke! We're almost there." Star replied, trying to sound encouraging.

"I'd rather be late." Marco muffled.

Star stared at him sadly. She knew she had to think of something good to get her friend on the move again. Then she got an idea, as a smirk grew on her face.

"Well, if you don't hurry up then you won't be able to see Jackie~"

Marco's head arose quickly.

"Star, boost me up."

Star smiled, as she went behind her friend, beginning to wave her wand.

" _Speedy Bunny Rocket Blast!"_

With that, Marco's bike began shaking, which starting to worry the brunette.

"Star?" he asked worryingly. The bike began to pump up, creating friction on the street.

"So I let you boost up my bike, heh. What's the worst that can happen?"

Just as Marco said that, the bike bike went on turbo boost mode, sending Marco across the streets. The boy screamed for his life, knowing now that adding turbo boost, was absolute not an idea he'd ever come up with again. Star started up her scooter, chasing Marco.

"Now that's the spirit buddy!" she yelled, turning on her turbo boost as well.

When he finally approached the school, Marco attempted to slow his bike down. He used the breaks on the handles. Nothing. The peg on his bike. Still nothing. When he gave up, he turned and saw that he was heading straight towards a wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOO!" his cries were too late, when he found himself through a wall.

"Can things get any worse?"

They did. The wall that he was in had slowly started to fall, bringing him with it. When it did, it broke into piece by piece on the top of Marco's head. Everyone in the halls began to laugh, as Marco groaned in pain

"Another day, another room full of embarrassment." he said to himself.

Star's scooter finally arrived to the school. As she continued to scan for Marco, she saw part of the school's wall broken off, along with one of Marco's bike wheels rolling on the ground.

"Uh oh." she said, as she ran into the school.

Marco still laid on the floor, as everyone continued to laugh at his pain. Suddenly, he saw a pair of shoes of a familiar blonde he knew.

"Need a hand?" Jackie asked, leaving her hand out for Marco. He couldn't help but stare in awe at his beloved crush. Then he snapped out of his thoughts, grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up.

"Heh, guess you should be careful next time huh?" she replied, giggling a little.

Marco blushed. "Ha, yeah."

Star rushed in to aid her friend, but saw that his crush had already taken care of than. She saw Marco and Jackie, still holding hands.

"Well whaddya know? I helped him out after all." she said, complimenting herself.

The bell rung, and everyone went to their class. Marco and Jackie let go of each other's hand and blushed nervously.

"Well, I better head to history before Mrs. Turner kills me! Later Diaz." she replied, skating off on her skateboard.

Marco stared at her as she departed. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you may have had a rough start, but it seemed that it all turned out just fine." Star patted his back, walking on to her next class. Marco smiled, following her.

* * *

Down in Ludo's castle, Buff Frog dusted off old armor, while humming a tune to his favorite song. He was soon interrupted when he bumped into a certain vampire.

"Oh! Prince Lucifer! I am sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh Buff Frog, no need to be so formal." Lucifer replied softly.

"But the son of Ludo must be treated well." Buff Frog replied.

Lucifer sighed. "Indeed, I am a royal but I'm still a creature like you. As prince, I'd like you to treat me as an equal."

"But Prince Lucif-"

"No acceptions."

"Ugh, alright."

Lucifer began to look around the castle.

"Where is my father anyway?"

"He's in meeting with Toffee."

"Ugh. I told him not to give him his full trust. For someone from a far away village, he seems very suspicious. Well, thanks anyway Buff Frog."

Buff Frog sighed. "If only Ludo was more like Lucifer."

Lucifer was born from an incident Ludo had with the vampire queen, Maretta. After 12 months had paster, Lucifer had been born. However, at the age of 5, his mother died from a terrible illness and told him that he was the heir to her throne. So, after his mother passed, she hired her guards to send Lucifer to Ludo to keep safe and teach him how to rule.

However, due to the unfortunate past of Lucifer and Star Butterfly, Ludo has been saving his son, keeping him cooped up in this castle for something more that royality.

Lucifer found his father on his throne, of course, he was sitting on his 5 layers of pillows he ordered. Toffee stood below.

"I understand that you'd like to become my new assistant?" Ludo asked.

"Yes, I believe every since I helped you almost earn the wand from your last encounter with Star, you've come to trust me more."

Ludo tapped his chin. "Yes, I believe I have."

"Therefor, do you feel I can be more useful than, a certain frog that you've know for years."

"Buff Frog? Well I would never, well, now that I think about it-"

Lucifer gasped, so loudly that his father turned to see him hiding behind the arch wall.

Ludo's face brightened. "Lucifer! Come sit down next to me my dear boy!"

Lucifer smiled shyly, as he walked up to his dad's side, sitting in his throne.

"Toffe, you remember my son Lucifer."

Lucifer gulped.

"Yes, it's a pleasure, Lucifer."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Charmed."

He then turned back to his dad. "Hey dad, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it dear boy?"

Lucifer began nervously rubbing his neck.

"Well, I'm 15 now and...I was hoping maybe I can see the outside world. Make friends, have an adventure! Maybe find a girl to become my girlfriend."

Ludo busted out laughing. Lucifer stared at his dad confusingly.

"You want to go to the outside world? Make friends, have an adventure, make a girl become your girlfriend-"

Ludo stopped his sentence. Not because he saw his son look down sadly, but because of an idea he had in his head. Sure, the "finding friends" and "having an adventure" part was a little idiotic. But the "girlfriend" part seemed to cross Ludo's mind.

"Ludo, have you devised a new plan of attack?" Toffed asked.

"Yes, I believe my son has became as brilliant as I am!"

Lucifer looked at him questionably.

"This may be a way I can finally have that wand of hers!" Ludo replied, referring to Star.

"Go on." Toffee encouraged.

Lucifer began to panic.

"If Lucifer goes to the castle in Mewni, he can convince them to have Star's hand in marriage."

Lucifer stared at his father in horror. He hasn't seen Star in so long, let alone talk to her. As much as his affections for Star were pure and forever, he didn't want to force her into anything, especially marriage.

"How would he convince the princess to marry him?" Toffee added.

""A reunion! They can reunite when I pay a little daily visit to defeat Star tomorrow! He'll finally get to see that outside world he kept blabbing about."

"Excellent plan Ludo, excellent indeed." Toffee cheered.

"Why thank you!" Ludo replied confidently.

Lucifer sighed, as he jumped off of his throne walking away, without his father noticing.

"So much for a father-and-son conversation." he said to himself sadly. "Sometimes, it makes me wish mom was still here.


End file.
